Shaped charges are typically used to maximize penetration depth into and/or through armor or a structure. Traditional shaped charges incorporate a shaped, compressed liner within a casing that houses an explosive material. In general, penetration depth increases with increased liner density, while a penetration hole's diameter decreases with penetration depth. While designers of such shaped charges are usually unconcerned with diameter changes of the hole created by the penetration, some applications for shaped charges may benefit from the creation of a constant-diameter penetration hole. In addition, a compressed liner needs to be made in a factory and assembled into the complete shaped-charge weapon system prior to deployment. Accordingly, such shaped changes cannot be adapted in the field for changing application requirements.